Videos are widely available on the Internet and may be played using Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) Live Streaming (HLS). A user may view a video available on the Internet by inputting a uniform resource locator (URL) into an Internet browser associated with the video and using a HLS player to play the video. If the user desires to access another video, the user may input a different URL into the Internet browser associated with the other video.